


我心仍感

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 北境女王在一片陌生的土地上找到了一个丈夫。
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Sansa Stark, Lucy Pevensie/Arya Stark
Series: crossover [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 2





	我心仍感

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).
  * A translation of [my heart still beats and my skin still feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185315) by [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing). 



> my heart still beats and my skin still feels  
> 我的心脏还在跳动，我的皮肤还能感觉到
> 
> CP：珊莎/艾德蒙，艾丽娅/露西

陌生人的第一个消息是从北方传来的。和珊莎的兄弟们这些年来寄出的大多数信件一样，这封信寄到了长城以南的一个陌生人手中。这个陌生人是一个瘦弱的黑发女孩，她要求对方支付一块软面包的费用，这块面包是她一生中只尝过一次的，之后她才把那张刮过皮的羊皮纸递给对方。

她不是第一个回到南方的自由民。尽管隔离墙仍然屹立在北方的大部分地区，但Eastwatch的巨大缺口并没有——也不可能——被关闭。经过这里的贸易时断时续，进展缓慢：即使现在守夜人已经不在了，北方人仍然在缺口处保持着武装警戒。

尽管如此，他们还是设法与过去的敌人保持了谨慎而不稳定的和平。面对冬天和战争，人们对生存的迫切需求使得食品、皮草和其他生活必需品的贸易成为必需品；战斗成为他们不再能够享受的奢侈品。

那种需要，那种平静让珊莎在读到这封信心中的喜讯时微笑起来。琼恩写道，布兰带领他们的同伴从受保护的森林村庄来到了一个隐蔽的山谷，在那里他们度过了冬天的头几年，在那里，一小撮孩子不仅保护了他们自己，还保护了近200名山里的自由民免受暗夜之王的伤害——他们都是梦寐以求的幸存者。她从小就被教育要害怕野人，但是他们和她的人民并肩作战，对抗死者，现在她的兄弟们选择加入他们。她可以和他们一起高兴地听到那些为数不多的珍贵的幸存者的消息——在对抗自由民族灭绝的斗争中有了更多的武器。

琼恩信中的其余部分主要是关于一些小的成功：另一个村庄的重建，旧的食物储藏处的重新发现，无休止的迁徙中驯鹿的归来。关于这两个陌生人只有一句话，面对着胜利的喜悦，这确实是个小消息。

琼恩写道，这里有些奇怪的骑士，他们说是从很远的地方来的。他们的颜色是红色和金色，他们的徽章是一头狮子，但这里没有人知道他们的家：它在布兰的视线范围之外。他们不是兰尼斯特。他们对维斯特洛一无所知。

如果他们是兰尼斯特家的人，珊莎是不会容忍这种行为的，因为尽管岩石国王是她的盟友，但是看到他的红金军队穿越北方的土地将是一种威胁，一种过去的侮辱。但是如果他们不是——如果他们是陌生人——那就不那么紧迫了。他们不会轻易越过长城。

珊莎并没有完全忘记这两个陌生人，但她让他们的消息从她的脑海中溜走了。琼恩更高兴的消息使她分心，而且还有许多其他的事情，比这更加紧急，要占用她的时间。

从小到大，她都是看着父亲稳定而警惕的手握着权力的缰绳长大的，但是在一个容易的和平中统治北境和在毁灭和破坏之后统治北境是完全不同的。

如此多的人死去，如此多的人失去了土地和生计。而那些经历了多年战争的幸存者，往往发现回归暴力太过简单——他们都忘记了和平可以是什么样子。

自从她成为北方的领主以来，珊莎判断争吵，根据遗产进行统治，安排没有所有者的土地和财产被授予没有继承人的新家庭。从北方高贵的房屋到最卑微的农民和渔民——没有一个家庭能幸免于战争的破坏，他们中有太多人在接受新的继承人或解决世仇之前需要北方女王的建议。

这是一项艰巨的工作，但令人满意，因为她知道自己非常适合这份工作，而且她有强大的盟友：饥寒交迫。

北方没有人真正为过冬做好准备——有些人有食物，有些人有布匹和毛皮，有些人有贮藏的干燥木材，但没有一个人拥有所有这些。许多人眼睁睁地看着他们的城镇和农田被掠夺者烧毁，许多人在战争中失去了他们强壮的年轻人。

在艰难的第一年之后，所有人都意识到，没有人能够仅靠自己的资源生存下去。但是在史塔克家族最后一个史塔克家族的指挥下，他们可以共享，生活在一起——只要史塔克家族足够强大，足够聪明，能够保持他们的信任。

到目前为止，她已经做到了。但是还有一个问题让珊莎担心。

在北方那些仍然住着的豪宅中，大多数都曾派人去为她服务——小儿子、堂兄弟——当过卫兵和仆人。几个世纪以来，史塔克家族的风俗习惯是，有些人还派女人，即少数贵族的女人去支持史塔克家族中地位最高的女人。但大多数是男人。年轻、英俊、多才多艺，大部分都是未婚的。

但是她还不能结婚。如果有一个莫尔蒙家的男人还活着，她会立刻嫁给他，作为对他的亲属极大忠诚的奖赏，并且看到北方的每一个贵族都满怀感激地接受了他——但是这座房子的主人已经转到了一个远房表亲的手里，他是一个七十多岁的鳏夫，有三个成年的女儿，没有儿子。他的大女儿阿莉珊娜·莫尔蒙承诺要成为Maege和莱安娜的合格继承人，但是珊莎和她结婚，也不能指望阿莉珊娜为她生孩子。

她没有可以信任的人。史塔克的其他几个封臣也很忠诚，但那些大多是小家族，那些家族的大部分人都死了。如果她嫁给一个次要家族的小表亲，北方其他人会认为这是一种侮辱，一种史塔克不信任他们的信息——他们是对的。曼德利，达斯汀，安柏，瑞斯威尔……他们都在史塔克家最需要的时候失败了。作为一个女王，珊莎可以原谅他们，可以接受他们作为封臣的忠诚

——但是她不会和他们中的任何一个亲密无间。

在拉姆齐和提利昂之后，她再也不会轻易地出卖自己了。

* * *

“那是中午的钟声，阁下，”薇拉·曼德利平静地说。“你愿意到大会堂来接请愿人吗?”

珊莎从羊皮纸上抬起头，微笑着说:“当然。原谅我，我当时心烦意乱……”

“在处理那些老掉牙的税赋问题你总比我好！”薇拉大声说，然后羞答答地笑了。“我不知道您是怎么受得了的，阁下，字迹已经褪色得我几乎一个字也看不清了。”

“因为我必须这样做，薇拉，”珊莎温柔地笑着说。“你父亲在白港的学士那里发现了这些旧书，真是太幸运了。自从拉姆齐占领临冬城后，史塔克家族的所有记录都被他烧毁了。”

薇拉厌恶这个名字，皱起了眉头。“我诅咒他的骨头，”她喃喃自语，同时伸出手去帮珊莎整齐地收拾文件。“这里——”

她递给珊莎一件毛皮衬里的披风，那是她在大厅里坐在法庭上时穿的，她们一起向门口走去。

珊莎自己在它的裙边上绣上了奔跑的狼的图案，尽管这些皮毛是她的老师送给她的礼物。

厚而软的熊皮是必要的，因为这些天坐在大会堂里几个小时是非常寒冷的。这座建筑比她小时候记忆中的要冷得多；修复火灾和战争造成的破坏是一个几十年的项目，而不是几年。如果珊莎能活到足够长的时间，看到城堡完全恢复到她童年时代的样子，那就算她走运了；因为现在只有城堡里人睡觉的中央要塞的暖气管道修好了。

这些天，珊莎已经习惯了寒冷。她无视这一点，以庄严自信的步伐走过大厅，这已经成为她的第二天性。

在房间的后面，珊莎放着她祖先的大椅子的炉火旁，是她母亲的大木织布机。在此之前，它属于奈德·史塔克的母亲和祖母，可以追溯到几个世纪以前的史塔克夫人。不知怎么的，它在大火中幸存了下来，只受到了轻微的损坏。现在，深色的木头被平滑地抛光，再次上了油，上面覆盖着温暖的北方灰色羊毛。

珊莎不会打猎，她不会战斗，她不会用自己的双手挥舞审判之剑。

尽管如此，她仍然是北方的女王，北方的史塔克。北方人没有坐在他们的宝座上无所事事的金子和丝绸。

珊莎是北方的一位贵妇人，她以贵妇人的身份进行统治，尽她的家庭职责，为他们提供衣食和温暖。

她用自己的双手纺织亚麻布，梳理羊毛，编织，裁剪，缝制。让她的人民看到她亲手为他们工作。

这些天来，她最喜欢织布机稳定的节奏。这让她的头脑和双手都有事可做，但要记住她那简单而坚固的北方编织物的图案并不难，因此她在工作时也不能听从她的人民的意见。

她一靠近织布机坐下，就有几个人来了，随着时间的推移，更多的人一点一点地来了。三个农夫的儿子为了一场复杂的边界石争吵而寻求判决；一个磨坊主的次子被指控强奸；一个十年前和她丈夫逃到南方的妇女回家寻找她母亲亲属的消息……

她认真地、彬彬有礼地听着他们所有人的话。有些案件珊莎需要花时间考虑；有些案件她需要寻找过去的记录或证人，然后才能做出公正的判决。

* * *

最后一批请愿者是在傍晚时分进入大厅的，当时珊莎几乎已经决定收拾好晚上要用的织布工具。

是一男一女，披着厚厚的斗篷，一起走着——不，是两个女人——

“艾莉亚，”珊莎平静地说。 她以为自己正在慢慢地、整齐地、小心地移动，以免损害她的编织，但是她的手在颤抖。

然后她站起来，走到房间的一半，抱住她的妹妹。

她已经忘记了艾莉亚是多么的小，即使现在她已经长大成人了。 她是多么坚强，柔软的皮毛下面全是肌肉。

“珊莎，”她的姐姐怀疑地说，声音很重。“很高兴见到你。”

“我想你，”珊莎说，一头扎进她的头发里。 “你离开这么久了！ 我以为你… ”她没有说完这个句子，不敢说。

“对不起，”艾莉亚说，声音模糊在珊莎的披风里。“我不是故意要离开这么久的。”

“我知道，”珊莎说。现在她自己的声音也在颤抖。“我很高兴你回家了。”

他们慢慢地分开了。 珊莎远远地记得，有一次她的妹妹因为无法忍受和她在一起而感到沮丧和烦恼——那种疏远的感觉似乎不太真实。

现在艾莉亚正抬头看着她，咧着嘴笑！ 眼睛温暖而明亮，充满爱意。

“这是我的朋友露西，”她说，指着房间后面那个仍在耐心等待的披着斗篷的女人。 “露，这是我姐姐珊莎。 北方的女王。”

那个女人——露西——行屈膝礼时，尽管穿着厚重的衣服，却显得从容优雅，几乎像是南方人。

“很荣幸也很高兴见到您，陛下，”她说，声音轻柔甜美，带着珊莎听不出来的口音。 “你亲爱的妹妹经常跟我提起你。”

“这里欢迎我姐姐的任何朋友，”珊莎说，她已经在背后示意 Wylla 把面包和盐拿来。 ”在临冬城随时欢迎你”

后来，艾莉亚和她的朋友吃饱了饭，可以用温泉洗澡，她们三个人一起坐在珊莎的会客厅里，蜷缩在坚硬的北方长凳上，喝着热气腾腾的南方红酒。 这是一种昂贵的奢侈品，如果是珊莎付的钱的话——但这酒是一个朋友送的礼物。

“我只向西航行了三个星期，暴风雨就来了，”阿里亚说。 “认为我可以独自控制整艘船是有点愚蠢的… … ”

珊莎什么也没说，但是艾莉亚正确地读懂了她脸上的表情，在继续之前轻轻地踢了她一脚。

“风把我吹回了北方——很难说我走了多远，我忘记了时间。 我不敢睡太久… … 当我终于睡着时，那艘该死的船搁浅了。”

“幸运的是，在凯尔帕拉维尔城堡的下面，我们国家的国王的所在地，”露西轻声说。 “这非常戏剧化。 纳尼亚从来没有人见过像你姐姐那样的船! ”

“我很感激你救了她，”珊莎说，她的语气中只有部分控制住了情绪。 “史塔克家族欠你们人民一个大人情。”

“哦，这一切都与我无关，”露西笑着说。 “戏剧性的营救结束后，我就进来了，在艾莉亚恢复过来的时候给她一些陪伴。 我们相处得很好，所以我决定留下来帮她学习我们的语言。”

“向我学学我的，”艾莉亚微笑着说。

珊莎眨了眨眼，“在你的国家，你不会说维斯特洛语吗? ”

“哦，不，”露西立刻说。“我们的舌头很不一样。但是你妹妹是个好老师。”

珊莎又眨了眨眼睛，这似乎是对事实的一种不必要的曲解。

“奇怪的是，我们的语言如此不同，”露西接着说，礼貌地忽略了珊莎的表情。 “艾莉亚航行了几个星期才找到纳尼亚，但自从她来到这里，我们一直在一起探索，发现我们两国的陆地连接在一起——我国东北部，穿过你们西北部的巨人家园，越过长城。 我们只用了一个月的时间就找到了艾莉亚的兄弟们。”

珊莎皱起了眉头。她所知道的故事中从来没有提到过露西的土地，这真是奇怪。

“没有一个自由民听说过纳尼亚，”艾莉亚平静地说。 “冰海岸的居民非常了解他们的家乡，他们一直都知道这片土地的尽头是东南部的一片冰冻的海洋边缘。 他们不相信露西和我可以从一个温暖的南方国家走过来。 布兰认为，夜王倒台后，土地本身发生了变化… … ”

她犹豫了一下，抬头望着珊莎，眼中流露出一种奇怪的表情。

“纳尼亚不是冬天，珊莎。 至少我刚来的时候是这样——但只有几个月，然后春天几乎一下子就来了，然后是夏天，然后又是秋天和冬天，所有这一切都发生在一年之中。 自从上次见到你，我已经见过四个冬天了，珊莎。”

“但是… … ”珊莎摇了摇头。“艾莉亚，这不可能! ”

“我几乎不相信你妹妹，当她告诉我，一个季节可以在他的国家持续多年，”露西说。 “我不相信，除非纳尼亚也经历过一个漫长的冬天… … 但那是一个邪恶的女人施展的邪恶魔法，她现在已经死了。 在每一片土地上，我知道季节的更替只需要一年，而我知道的土地比大多数地方都要多。”

“这太奇怪了，”艾莉亚摇着头说。

珊莎突然坐直了身子，意识到了显而易见的事实。

“所以，你们的土地是夏天，而这里是冬天，”她慢慢地说。 “我们的土地之间也许有六个星期的步行距离。 即使你的夏天很短… 你的收成怎么样？ 你有没有食物可以和我们交换? ”

艾莉亚的笑容微小而神秘，露西的笑容明亮而无忧无虑，就像太阳一样。

“哦，是的，”露西说，“这就是你妹妹叫我来的原因。”

* * *

珊莎越过城垛向西望去，望着夕阳微弱的金色光芒，没有理会吹在她脸上的雪花。 在遥远的西北方的某个地方，艾莉亚已经回到了一个陌生的遥远的地方… … 但是不像以前珊莎站在这个地方想着她的妹妹，现在珊莎知道艾莉亚在哪里了。 知道她在做什么，知道她会回家。

艾莉亚带着珊莎的一个交易提议回到凯尔·帕拉维尔，珊莎祝福她代表她与纳尼亚国王谈判。 露西告诉他们，纳尔尼亚人非常乐意用北方的毛皮交换他们剩余的谷物和其他食物——在他们国家获取毛皮有一些问题，她无法或不愿解释。

北方大部分时间都是独自度过冬天，但也只能勉强度过。 即使是现在，南方也没有什么食物可以交易——甚至连几个世纪以来在隆冬时节供养北方的温暖的避难之地也没有向北方运送大量食物的劳动和意愿; 新的里奇国王开始讨价还价，也没有给予太多的慈善捐助。

但是如果他们能找到一个新的贸易伙伴… 如果他们能暂时不在南方乞讨，恢复他们的力量..。

珊莎站在那里想了很长时间，直到连她的大皮毛也挡不住寒气，她开始冻得发抖。

楼下没有风，房里比较暖和，但珊莎还是很快地朝中央要塞走去。

“阁下！ 你应该来的，有一个信使… … ”半年前，贝伦 · 塔尔哈特的哥哥派他来为她服务，那时他还很年轻，也很笨拙，对奇怪的事情不太能接受; 起初，珊莎对他脸色苍白的震惊毫不在意。

但是后来他把她带到了群居地，而不是大门。 哈利斯学士在门口迎接她，他也是面色苍白，目瞪口呆，这不是他平时的作风。

“阁下，”他轻松而流畅地说，但他的眼睛里流露出一种奇怪的神情。 “阁下，有一只渡鸦… … ”

“向北方的女王致敬! ” 那是一个奇怪的声音，刺耳而刺耳，珊莎听不清是谁在说话。 这里只有她和 Halys 还有 Beren..。

“我带来了纳尼亚国王对北境女王的问候。 他吩咐我飞去找你，把他的话带给你。”

这里没有其他人类。 是一只乌鸦在说话。 这是她见过的最大的，黑色的眼睛里有一种奇怪的智慧。

它的一条腿上绑着一个信筒，当她看着渡鸦转过身来，从信筒里拿出一个小小的卷轴，用它的长嘴巧妙地操纵着这些切换器。

“万岁，北境女王，”它又说了一遍，声音有点闷闷的，把卷轴放在她手里。

“我谢谢你，”珊莎木然地说，不假思索地礼貌地从嘴里说出来。 乌鸦像人一样说话——不仅仅是像乌鸦学会的那样模仿说话，而且还能听懂它说的话。

她深吸了一口气。

“你们的国王想要答案吗? ” 她问那只鸟，感觉到一种荒谬的、愉快的气泡在她心中升起，把这种感觉压下去。

乌鸦摇了摇头。 “是的，我的女王。 如果我可以在这里等，我会把你的答复带回给我的国王。”

珊莎咬着嘴唇。 野兽温暖而受到保护，但粪便刺鼻; 她能请一头聪明的野兽和它的哑巴同族生活在一起吗？

哈里斯学士引起了她的注意，她微微点了点头，说道。

“你已经在寒冷的冬天走了很远了，”他告诉鸟，惊奇地盯着它。 “你愿意接受我的盛情款待，在下面学士的房间里等候我的女王回信吗? ”

那只鸟抖了抖身子，竖起了羽毛，然后放松了下来。 “我会的，带着感激。 我已经很多年没有在那样的寒风中飞行了! ”

它又向她鞠了一躬——她也鞠了一躬，觉得自己笨拙而奇怪——然后她离开了，手里仍然紧握着乌鸦的信息。

一只乌鸦，像个人似的说话！

* * *

如果露西说的是真话，那么它的抄写员只是最近才学会她的手稿和语言，而且还是从艾莉亚那里学来的，而艾莉亚几乎算不上是一个文字艺术大师。

然而，这是非常有礼貌的写法，好像是南方的骑士写的。

_彼得，通过阿斯兰的礼物，通过选举，通过处方，通过征服，纳尼亚所有国王的至高国王，孤岛的皇帝，凯尔帕拉维尔的领主，狮子最高贵的骑士，向他的姐妹珊莎，北境女王，致以问候！_

_我们的妹妹露西，曾经是我们在纳尼亚的女王，Beruna 公爵夫人和玻璃水女士，贵族勋章的骑士，向我们传达了你们的慷慨和智慧，以及你们在北方统治的力量。_

_我们寻求与陛下的友谊，我们可以在我们的困难中互相帮助，在和平时期分享我们的祝福。_

_为了让我们的友谊长存，我们向你伸出我们兄弟埃德蒙的手，他曾是纳尼亚的国王，灯柱野林公爵和西进军团伯爵，高贵的桌子骑士..。_

珊莎盲目地抬头望向她太阳西边的窗户，但是太阳已经下山了，金色的光芒已经消失了。

有恐惧，但震惊更强烈。她没有预料到这..。

也许她应该这么做。

“艾莉亚没有告诉我露西是女王… … ”她低声对自己说，觉得浑身发抖，浑身冰凉; 但也许艾莉亚还不知道。

她盯着西方看了很长时间，想得很少——尽量不去想。

珊莎不需要决定如何回答这个建议; 她只需要找到力量，去做她知道她必须做的事情。

* * *

两周前，奥尔德敦的学士们已经派出了白乌鸦来宣布春天的到来，但是当然在这么遥远的北方已经好几个月没有任何迹象了。 在临冬城的北大门口等候时，珊莎仍然裹着厚厚的皮毛; 她那件用自己的双手绣着的漂亮的灰色亚麻裙子，完全隐藏在人们的视线之外。

珊莎周围是一群奇怪的人。 艾莉亚一个小时前就到了，比纳尼亚一行人还早; 他们还没有机会私下谈话，现在她就站在珊莎身边，一言不发，面无表情。 当然，珊莎的侍女们也和她在一起，她的一队卫兵在临冬城城墙两侧的人们的增援下，在他们身后，一排排的北方封臣和他们的家人来到这里，见证他们的主人结婚。 提利昂 · 兰尼斯特和珊莎的叔叔，甚至小斯威特罗宾都曾派骑士去见证维斯特洛大陆一位伟大国王的婚礼，不过幸好雅拉 · 格雷乔伊没有让她的人民靠近。 甚至连塔斯的布蕾妮也骑马北上去看珊莎安全结婚。

琼恩也和她在一起，还有一大群自由民。 他们曾经一起与死者作战，但是在和平时期并肩站在一起仍然很奇怪。

布兰没有来。 不能来，琼恩说，他越来越沉浸在一个园丁的生活中，这些天他甚至很少走出孩子们的洞口。 他再也不可能长途跋涉去临冬城了。

但是琼恩在这里。 托蒙德和他的两个女儿，一个熟悉的老朋友——另一个她可以信任的男人。 如果纳尼亚人变得奸诈，珊莎的侍卫、封臣、盟友、朋友、兄弟姐妹都在她身边。 她认为他们不会，但是她需要他们在她身边的全部力量。 需要那种安慰。

“他们是奇怪的人，”琼恩苦笑着说，眼睛盯着走近的纳尼亚旗帜。 一大群人在狮子的领导之下行走，但很少有人。

“但是值得信赖，我认为，”珊莎说，注视着一只有斑点的大猫和一匹没有鞍的漂亮的海湾母马齐步走着。

“是的，”托尔蒙德站在他们旁边说，“但是太罗嗦了，他们说话就像南方的跪拜者。”

“他们是南方的跪拜者，”珊莎半带微笑地说。“这很适合我。”

他拍了拍她的背，使劲地拍，她几乎摔倒了。 “你比我好! ” 他兴高采烈地说。 “我不会——”

“嘘，”珊莎说，还没等他说完这句话，她身边的艾莉亚就发出了一阵安静的笑声。 “他们会听到的。”

纳尼亚群体中领头的四个人物至少是人——或者看起来是。 珊莎只认出了露西，她把头发编成辫子，头上戴着一个银色的小环，看上去怪怪的，显得很正式。 第二个女人，非常漂亮，散乱的黑发几乎垂到膝盖; 她走在一个英俊的金发男人旁边，他的金色王冠比其他任何人的都大。

第二个人是黑头发，他的卷发和露西的一样，又瘦又高。

埃德蒙，她未来的丈夫。

埃德蒙是一个安静的人——谨慎、小心，珊莎想，不是害羞。 他和露西一样彬彬有礼，但是没有她那种随便而随和的魅力。

话又说回来，珊莎对朋友的容忍度和对婚姻伴侣的容忍度是完全不同的。 艾莉亚和露西无疑警告过他要谨慎对待她，不要把她当成理所当然的事，看来埃德蒙已经听进去了。

但是谁又能确定呢？ 在房间中央的高桌上举行盛大的宴会，也许不是了解一个人未来丈夫的最佳地点。

埃德蒙说通用语几乎和露西一样流利——比他们的哥哥姐姐好得多——但是，他的讲话仍然有些犹豫。 他们只是谈论一些无关紧要的事情，比如珊莎北部和纳尼亚北部土地上的差异，他们童年的趣事，他们的兄弟姐妹。 看起来，埃德蒙和他的兄弟姐妹小时候就来到了纳尼亚，几乎不记得他们的祖国和亲人了。

珊莎听到这话后，退了一步。 “你不记得你的家人了? ” 她说，无法掩饰她声音里真正的恐惧。 “对不起… … ”

但埃德蒙只是耸了耸肩。 “我记得他们是诚实善良的人，他们爱我们。 但我们在纳尼亚找到了另一个家庭。我们一直拥有彼此。”

“这一点我很羡慕你，”珊莎说，她还没来得及停下来。

埃德蒙低头看了看，苍白的脸颊上睫毛发黑。“你妹妹告诉了我一些你的烦恼。 我为你和你的家人所遭受的一切感到难过。”

“谢谢你的同情。” 珊莎转过头去。 “照顾你姐姐苏珊的那个女人非常漂亮，我以前从来没有见过有她这样的头发的女人。”——她的头发像银色一样苍白，但是有棕色的条纹，颜色几乎是绿色的。

埃德蒙笑了，接受了他的转移话题。 “桦皮是树妖，树精。 她是白桦树上的贵妇人，她的姐妹们都有和她一样的头发。”

“一个树精! ”珊莎说，尽管她自己很高兴。“你真的生活在一片奇妙的土地上。”

“是的，”埃德蒙说，他微微一笑，神秘地开始讲另一个故事。

有那么一瞬间，珊莎几乎希望自己能和他一起离开，住在一个充满骑士和童话故事的国度里，成为一个国王的妻子，就像她小时候梦想的那样… … 但那只是一瞬间。

孩子已经长大成人，不见了。临冬城永远是她的家。

* * *

婚礼将在埃德蒙抵达后的第三天晚上举行。纳尼亚一行将在第五天回家。

“你愿意和他们一起回去吗，艾莉亚? ”珊莎问她，她的语气里充满了寒意。

“没有，”艾莉亚回答，紧咬牙关。 “珊莎，我发誓。 我不知道他们在计划什么，直到露西告诉我你已经接受了求婚。”

“你不知道彼得国王的计划吗？ 我相信。 露西知道吗？ 你知道露西是女王吗？ 你知道他们打算卖给我们一个和我结盟的价钱吗? ”

“珊莎… … ”艾莉亚的眼睛睁得又大又黑。 “对不起。 我知道露西是女王，统治者之一。 剩下的就没有了。 她让我不要说出去。 如果纳尼亚要结盟，她想知道你是如何对待一个普通的旅行者的，而不仅仅是皇室。”

“艾莉亚… … ”

“她说，在和彼得谈过之前，她甚至没有考虑过结婚，这都是他的主意。 她说——”

“你似乎很重视她说的话。”

艾莉亚抬起头，迎着珊莎的目光。 “我知道。 我相信她，珊莎。 她冒着生命危险帮我找到了回家的路。”

珊莎想用更尖刻的话来回答这个问题，但她把舌头咬在了上面。 艾莉亚善于判断人的性格，当事关生死和战争的时候… ..她不善于政治判断，不善于玩国王的游戏，不善于权力之争，不善于言辞，不善于联盟，这些都是珊莎的战场。 不管是好是坏，她都当着别人的面嘲笑他们。 她就是这样的人。

暂时忘记了她的痛苦，珊莎意识到她确实相信艾莉亚，她确实相信她。

当我意识到艾莉亚忠于斯塔克家族以外的人时，我还是很伤心。

“对不起，”珊莎终于开口说话了，他们之间的空气变得很安静。 要释放这种愤怒是很难的，但是为了姐姐，她可以做到。 “如果你信任她，那么我也信任你。”

艾莉亚抓住她的手，捏了捏。 “对不起，我没有意识到你对婚姻有这样的感觉。 现在阻止还为时不晚！ 我可以——”

珊莎笑了。“不，艾莉亚。没关系。我选择了这个，从长远来看对我们都有好处。”

艾莉亚疑惑地看着她，“你确定吗? ”

“是的，”珊莎说。“我不想结婚，但我必须结婚。这是我能期望的最好结果。”

“我很抱歉事情必须这样发展。” 艾莉亚摇摇头，微微一笑。 “你比我勇敢，我决不会支持这样的婚姻。 你总比我好! ”

珊莎咧嘴一笑。 “我不知道，我想我不是唯一一个与纳尼亚人结盟的人。 你和露西关系很好，是吗？ 你们还是情侣吗? ”

她满意地看着一个“无面者”，那个杀死夜王的刺客，脸红了。

* * *

他们用纯粹的北方风格，在神木林的中心，在雪地里举行了婚礼。 短暂的冬日是如此昏暗和阴沉，所有珊莎的卫兵都拿着明亮的火把照亮了树木之间的阴影。

珊莎拒绝让埃德蒙用红色和金色的狮子给她披上外衣; 她不仅不愿意这么做，而且她的封臣们一看到她就会发动暴乱。 相反，她给了她丈夫一件绣着灰色的狼披风，他用自己的双手披在自己的肩膀上。

纳尼亚人交换的似乎是戒指，而不是斗篷。 埃德蒙送给她的那个很重，很古老，全是用金子做的，上面刻着树叶和花朵的图案。 不是狮子，她怀着感激的心情想。 再也没有狮子了。

一切都结束得那么快——然后她就盯着第三任丈夫苍白而紧张的脸，雪白的脸。 在他们周围，纳尼亚人、北方人、自由民和南方人，这些奇怪的人群开始欢呼起来，火炬在树林中闪耀着金色的光芒。

“还不算太糟，”埃德蒙在她身边喃喃自语，他们领着队伍回到温暖的堡垒；这里太冷了，不能在这里逗留太久，尤其是对于温和的南方人来说。 他仔细地对她微笑，然后把胳膊夹在她的胳膊里。 珊莎紧张起来，但她还是让他这么做了；她的一部分意识到他也很紧张，这让她感到震惊。

珊莎向他微笑，尽量克制自己的紧张情绪。因为她知道，他们身后的一大群人正在看着他。 “你在期待什么? ” 她开玩笑，用眼角的余光看着他。 ”“生死决斗？ 真正的狼? ”

他对她眨眨眼。 “你哥哥有一只狼，”他直截了当地、惊讶地提醒她。 她盯着他看了很长时间，然后他们都笑了。

“我忘了白灵 ，”她悲伤地说，这让他笑得更厉害了。

有那么一会儿，她几乎忘记了他们为什么在这里。

珊莎坚定地告诉纳尔尼亚人，如果有必要，她愿意和纳尔尼亚人打一场，但她不需要这样做。 他们的反应只是困惑，而一旦她解释了这种习俗，他们就会感到恐惧。

“不! ”彼得说，尽管他说话断断续续，但看上去气势磅礴，“不要侮辱我的好妹妹! ”

“我也不想经常见到我妹妹，”琼恩喃喃地说，珊莎在桌子底下踢他的脚时，他咧嘴笑了笑。

但这意味着，现在，随着庆祝婚礼的盛宴越来越热烈、越来越下流，珊莎只能选择一个起床的时间，牵着她新婚丈夫的手，把他带到她的床上。

他比拉姆齐好，她坚定地告诉自己。 她一直是个愚蠢的孩子，她担心与提利昂 · 兰尼斯特共度的第一个夜晚的寝具会少于她所担心的。

她学会了。

现在她知道最坏的情况了，埃德蒙不会那么坏的。

* * *

尽管如此，当她把丈夫带走的时候，她还是知道自己面色苍白。 在他们身后，托蒙德唱着一些难以启齿的、关于一个巨人和一只熊的婚礼的歌曲——哦，天哪，艾莉亚和露西一直伴着沙哑的歌声唱着; 她祈祷彼得没有 Westerosi 来理解他们——她应该对他们微笑，但是不能。

“夫人，”埃德蒙小心翼翼地说，轻轻地碰了碰她的胳膊肘，没有把手放在上面。“你还好吗? ”

“非常好，”珊莎说。她的微笑像面具一样固定在脸上。

里面，她的房间被蜂蜡蜡烛照得通亮，挂着芬芳的冷杉和松树枝条，还有明亮的冬青浆果，代替了北方人冬天无法生长的花朵。

珊莎深深地吸了一口芬芳的北方空气。 找到了她的勇气，像披风一样披在她身上。

“大人，”她轻声说，转身面对着她的新婚丈夫。 拉着鞋带，她的衣服松开了，从肩膀滑到脚边。

埃德蒙盯着她，脸红红的。 ”夫人——我们不必马上——我的意思是，不用着急——”

“为什么要等? ” 珊莎耸耸肩说，看着她的丈夫看着这个动作。 “我们现在结婚了。 我宁愿做真正的丈夫和妻子。”

埃德蒙深吸了一口气，显然是在为自己的镇定而挣扎。 “如果你确定? ” 他犹豫地问，她一点头，他就伸出手，试探性地把手放在她的臀部上。

她控制住自己的退缩。 他感觉到他的另一只手触摸着她赤裸的身体，她忍不住抽搐着离开了他。

珊莎绝望地试图分散他和她自己的注意力，她用双手包住他的头发，把他的嘴拉到她的嘴边，让他吻她。 他的嘴唇是柔软的，呼吸是甜的，仍然带有傍晚的芬芳的葡萄酒的味道。 没那么糟糕，她头晕眼花地告诉自己。

然后，他的手滑过她的腰，爱抚着，她无法忍受。 她挣脱了束缚，纵身跃过房间。

“珊莎? ”他的眼睛深色而柔和，充满了关切。“珊莎，我们不需要这样做。”

“我必须，”她咬紧牙关说。 为了挽救自己的生命，她已经忍受了拉姆齐的触摸好几个星期了，她可以这样做。

她再次向他伸出手，但她的手在颤抖。 埃德蒙用他的手抓住她的手，把它们拉开。

“有人伤害你了吗? ”

他的声音很亲切，很亲切。 “艾莉亚把他的一切都告诉你了吗? ” 她对他咆哮，因为他的温柔而恨他。 她并不软弱，她不需要他的同情。

“不，”他平静地说，离她稍微远了一点。 “只知道你一生受了许多苦，所以我应该善待你。”

“我不需要你的好意! ”

埃德蒙慢慢地摇了摇头。 “没有。 我觉得你很强，你现在不需要骑士来救你了。 不过我还是会对你好的。”

她想对他咆哮，但是——她仍然是一只狼，她不需要被当作一个她从来没有机会变成的柔软而精致的女人——但是他现在已经转过身去，发现她的紧身衣上铺了柔软的蓝色羊毛长袍。

他小心翼翼地把它递给她，用两只手，没有试图把它裹在她身上，也没有碰她。 她会因此而嘲笑他的，但是她变得越来越冷淡，如果他只是想把她拒之门外，她就没有意志力继续向他投怀送抱。

珊莎小心翼翼地坐在床沿上，温暖的睡袍包裹着她。 埃德蒙没有试图坐在她身边，而是坐在地板上，像个男孩一样，在她的熊皮地毯上把自己叠起来。

“你知道为什么我哥哥听说有一个女统治者可以向他伸出手来，他会那么高兴吗? ” 他最后问她，几乎是突然的。

珊莎摇了摇头。

“一国四王实在是太多了，我们的国土有许多不友好的邻邦，无论是西面还是南面。 多年来，我们一直在寻找婚姻联盟，许多人来找我们，但他们真正想要的只是我的姐妹们。”

珊莎很少见到美丽的苏珊，她甚至比她哥哥还要安静。 她几乎不会说维斯特洛语，尽管珊莎怀疑她懂得的语言比她假装的要多得多。 很难接近她，因为她的兄弟姐妹，他们所有的家人，总是在她周围保护她，一个谨慎的警卫..。

“一位王子设法愚弄了她——愚弄了我们所有人——使我们以为他会成为一个很好的配偶，但这是一个谎言。 一旦她看穿了他的面具，他就试图绑架她; 我们差点没能活着逃出他的手掌心，这仅仅是因为他低估了苏珊。 然后他派了一支军队来对付我们，用武力把她带回来。 许多人死了，被他们赶走了… … 如果我们没有得到我们在南方盟友的帮助，我们就会失去一切，他们因给予我们这种帮助而遭受巨大痛苦。”

珊莎想要摇摇头，想要否认他故事中的痛苦——难道他认为他的妹妹是唯一一个受苦的女人吗？ 他难道没有意识到她是幸运的，而不是不幸的——他难道没有意识到，像苏珊那样有家庭和王国来保护她们的女人是多么少吗？

珊莎的家人让她独自面对这些怪物。

只是——当他看着她的时候，他脸上的表情毕竟不是怜悯。 只有同情、理解。

“我们从来没有像现在这样需要联盟，但苏珊不会是那个联盟的缔造者。 不是现在，也许永远不会。 我们谁也不能强迫她。 我不会强迫你。”

不知怎么的，珊莎的脸湿了。

“你必须。我们必须躺在一起。”

“也许，总有一天。”埃德蒙耸耸肩，把目光从她身上移开。“也许没有。没关系。”

“我需要一个继承人，”珊莎严厉地说。

“但现在还不行。 除非你真心希望，否则你不需要从我这里得到。 你的人民希望我们的后代流的是你的血，而不是我的。”

她凝视着他，困惑地冲破了她内心仍在翻腾的颤抖的恐惧。 他是什么样的人？她主动提出，他为什么不直接接受呢？

他又看了她一眼，开始伸手去抓她的手，但是他把手放下了，没有碰她。

“你应该得到更多，珊莎。 在我们再次尝试之前，你应该有机会了解我。 一个治愈的机会，而我不会伤害你。”

她盲目地前后摇摇头。

“我不能——”但是她说不完那句话，她不知道该说什么。

埃德蒙突然站了起来，朝门口走去——打开门——珊莎觉得肚子一沉。 当然，这些善意的话只是一个幌子，当然，这就是恐怖开始的时刻。

但是，走过门口的不是人，而是另一个人。

那是纳尼亚人一行骑马来到临冬城时，珊莎看到的那只身上长满斑点的大猫，它身材修长，体态优雅，奶油色的皮毛上有斑点和灰色的斑点。

她朝珊莎走去，在床边停了下来，然后整整齐齐地坐在腰上，巨大的长尾巴缠在脚上。 她那双绿色的眼睛几乎和珊莎的一样高。

“我是霍尔·弗罗斯特，”她用一种粗糙的皮革和缎子混合在一起的声音说。 我发誓效忠埃德蒙国王。 我们是桌上的骑士。”

珊莎低下了头，完全惊讶地摇了摇头。

“我可以留下来吗? ” 猫用沙哑的声音问道。 “我保护你，我保护你。 我在这里的时候，没有人能联系到你。”

珊莎伸出手，好像要摸摸她那长满了毛的大脑袋，她想了想，把手缩了回去; 但是，霍尔·弗罗斯特俯下身来，像一只家猫一样用她的头在珊莎的手上摩擦。

“麻烦你了，”珊莎说，她的声音几乎和猫的声音一样沙哑粗糙。

埃德蒙吹熄了蜡烛，蜷缩在火边的地毯上，身上裹着珊莎的毛皮。 跳到珊莎旁边床上的是白霜女郎。

她的皮毛非常的厚和柔软，感觉像是“淑女”的..。

“哦，真可爱，”霍尔·弗罗斯特说，声音突然听起来像珊莎的母亲。

珊莎把脸埋在那只大猫的毛里，哭了起来。

* * *

第二天早上，珊莎醒来发现自己独自一人在房间里。 她小心翼翼地给自己穿上羊毛和毛皮的盔甲。 薇拉开始为自己编辫子，不合时宜地、轻轻地、分心地说着话，慈祥的双手抚摸着她，使她得到安慰。

“今天早上您好吗，阁下? ”薇拉问道。

“很好，”珊莎爽朗地说，并从她的笑容中找到了力量。

爱德蒙和霍尔·弗罗斯特在薇拉离开后才最终返回。 埃德蒙正端着一盘新鲜的面包和蜂蜜，准备用自己的手开斋。 在面包旁边有一小罐金色的果酱——闻起来有点像柠檬，但是更香，更甜。

“来自纳尼亚南部的蜂蜜柠檬，”埃德蒙笑着解释道。

珊莎意识到，当他微笑的时候，他是那么的英俊，带着一种震惊的神情。

她以前太害怕他，而没有注意到这一点。

“谢谢你，”她平静地说，“你真好。”

他的笑容更加灿烂，更加灿烂。

我很快就会爱上他的，珊莎想。这个念头是带着希望而不是恐惧来到她的脑海里的。

* * *

纳尼亚人、南方骑士和自由民都在同一天一起离开了; 霍尔·弗罗斯特和两个人类是埃德蒙的人中唯一留在临冬城陪伴他的。

艾莉亚和露西那天也离开了——向南，而不是向北。

“我希望看到更多你们的土地，就像艾莉亚看到我的那样，”露西笑容可掬地说。但是，珊莎在和哥哥告别时看到了她的表情，在她离开之前，她和埃德蒙紧紧地拥抱在一起。

“这次不要太久了，”珊莎严厉地告诉她的妹妹，在他们自己的告别仪式上。 琼恩重复着她的话，用手束缚住艾丽亚的头，就像他们小时候那样。

“我不会的，”艾莉亚严肃地告诉他们两个，然后咧嘴一笑。“我们会在你有时间想念我之前回来的! ”

然后是告别琼恩的时候了——她紧紧地抱着他，比她应该抱的时间还要长，但是她非常想念他，想念他那不可动摇的荣誉，想念他背后的利剑。

“我可以再待一会儿，”他不安地提出，但珊莎擦了擦眼睛，摇了摇头。

“你不能，”她坚定地说，压碎了自己的欲望。 “你答应过要离开维斯特洛的。”

当丹妮莉丝同意和她的人民一起返回东部的土地时，他和丹妮莉丝达成了协议。 每个王国都可以按照自己的选择自由地统治自己，就像在伊耿之前的日子一样，如果她不能坐上铁王座，那么其他的坦格利安也不会。 那座房子再也不会住在维斯特洛了。

琼恩并不想统治七大王国——尽管珊莎很爱他，但她很清楚他太诚实和直率，不可能成为一个好国王——但仍然有一些南方领主希望看到一个坦格利安人从君临统治七国。 如果琼恩完全远离维斯特洛，远离他们的势力范围，远离长城，对他们所有人来说都会更安全。

“是的，我做到了。” 他犹豫了一下，仍然因为担心而紧张。 “但是如果你需要我，我会来的。 不管是什么原因，我总是会来的。”

“谢谢你，”她低声说，尽量不哭。“代我向布兰问好。”

“我也是，”艾莉亚粗声粗气地说。他们三人最后拥抱了一下。

“你最好在浪费日光之前离开，”珊莎颤抖着说，然后转身回到要塞。 她可以忍受这种离别，就像她忍受其他的离别一样，只要她不必看着所有她爱的人骑马离开她。

* * *

埃德蒙在临冬城安顿下来比珊莎想象的要容易得多。 他对每个人都很友好和有礼貌，从粗暴的老领主到仆人的小孩子，他很快就放弃了他那彬彬有礼的风度; 北方随意的不拘礼节似乎丝毫没有影响到他。 他的人类骑士和他自己一样容易融入，而霍尔·弗罗斯特——曾经珊莎的人也习惯了从猫的嘴里说出令人震惊的话——也成为了朋友。 大部分是北方战士，但要塞的孩子们几乎一下子都爱上了她。

训练场仍然是珊莎最有可能找到她丈夫和他的人的地方。 他是一个优秀的战士，精通大刀和弓箭。

“没有我姐姐好，”当珊莎称赞他射箭技术时，他沮丧地说。

“露西? ” 她问道。 回忆起艾莉亚小时候的样子，听说爱德蒙那个野蛮的小妹妹也有类似的行为，并不令人感到惊讶。

但是埃德蒙只是笑了笑。 “哦，不。 露西使用弓，但她不是弓箭大师，她更喜欢剑和匕首，就像我一样。 不，苏珊是我们家的弓箭手。”

珊莎盯着我看，但她控制不住。 看到像艾莉亚、布蕾妮或露西这样狂野的女战士拿着弓是一回事，但苏珊更像是一位优雅的女士，身着珠宝和丝绸礼服，优雅得让人难以想象她背着弓箭的样子。

“这会让你烦恼吗? ”爱德蒙很有礼貌地说，但他的语气中有一丝危险的意味。

“当然不是! 不是和艾莉亚做姐妹。我只是很惊讶… … ”

不过，这是一个教训。 她不应该认为纳尼亚人是理所当然的，应该在她再次陷入这样的窘境之前，多了解他们的生活方式。

晚上是了解埃德蒙和他的人的最佳时间。 正如她的父母所做的那样，珊莎和临冬城的大多数人一起吃饭，与她的丈夫和首席卫兵一起坐在高桌旁。 在漫长的冬夜里，他们轮流讲故事——因为埃德蒙的故事是新的，所以珊莎几乎不需要第一个邀请他讲话。

她比自己想象的更喜欢这些故事——他是一个善于讲故事的人，很明显他的族人有很多故事。 但是，对珊莎来说，他们在一起的夜晚并不都是愉快的。

* * *

自从他们的客人离开后，临冬城又回到了典型的冬季食物: 一天只有两顿饭，在南方那些被认为是粗糙的农民食物。 大麦粒和洋葱，酸菜，冬季菜园里的萝卜和它们的顶端一起煮。 对于肉类，它们更喜欢吃松鼠或旅鼠，而不是上等鹿肉或肥牛肉——特别是因为白霜公司只能吃肉，而且通常从猎人那里抢到第一份。 他们仅存的几头奶牛已经干了好几年了，他们储存的黄油和大部分奶酪很久以前就被吃掉了。

珊莎怀疑，即使是南方的农民也不会去碰临冬城餐桌上几乎每晚出现的软腌鲱鱼或炖海藻。

每天晚上，珊莎都等着埃德蒙表现出他的蔑视——如果不是大声说出来，就是一个眼神、一个退缩或一个鬼脸。 大家都说他的家乡是南方的软土地带，盛产优质水果和肥肉。 珊莎清楚地记得君临的丰盛大餐，以及那些蔑视简单粗糙菜肴的贵族们的胃口。

但是他什么也没说，只是用勺子舀起他那稀稀的汤和煮出来的东西，显得十分享受。

最后，她再也受不了了。

“你不介意我们的食物吗? 没有几个南方领主能忍受得了。”

“比寄宿学校好，”他笑着说，然后突然皱起了眉头。

“寄宿… 学校? ”珊莎好奇地问，结结巴巴地说着。

“他们把孩子送到我的家乡，”埃德蒙慢吞吞地说。“我不记得了… … 那是在战争之前… … ”

好像整个桌子都向前倾斜着。 埃德蒙几乎从未提起过他那陌生的家乡; 从他的故事来看，他和他的兄弟姐妹很可能出生在纳尼亚。

“在你的祖国，发生了一场战争? ”珊莎温和地问他。

“是的，”他说，眼神冷漠。 “我们的国家是一片伟大的土地，最伟大的土地。 他们说，我们帝国的太阳永远不会落山。 我们的敌人变得嫉妒而残忍，因权力而疯狂。 他在一场闪电战中征服了我们在大陆上的所有盟友。 我们孤军奋战… … ”

他皱起了眉头，嘴巴动了动，想用另一种语言来表达话语。

“我父亲参加了战争。他太老了，但他尽了自己的职责… … ”

“他怎么了? ”珊莎非常平静地问道。“你的国家赢了吗? ”

埃德蒙摇了摇头，眼睛里充满了悲伤。 “我不知道。 为了安全起见，他们把孩子们送走了… … 我不知道… … ”他摇了摇头，朝她微笑，回过神来。 “没关系。 没有狮子的帮助，我们永远不能回去。”

珊莎脸上的表情一定有些奇怪。

埃德蒙的笑容有些颤抖。

“狮子帮助我们忘记了——这真的是一种善意。 回忆太难了，当我们永远不会发现真相，永远不会回家。 这样更好。”

珊莎什么也没说——由于内心深处涌起的激动，她什么也说不出来。

她永远不会理解这个男人，她宁愿死也不愿忘记她的家人。

* * *

然而，夜深人静，在食物和故事讲完之后，纳尼亚的梅林爵士在他的竖琴的伴奏下为大厅唱完歌之后，珊莎、埃德蒙和霍尔·弗罗斯特在寒冷中相互跑回珊莎的房间，像孩子一样笑着，互相抛雪。

在路上的某个地方，珊莎已经学会和埃德蒙一起笑了。 不知怎么的，到了晚上，她已经习惯了让埃德蒙和霍尔·弗罗斯特互换位置。于是，霍尔·弗罗斯特在壁炉地毯上蜷成一个完美的圆圈睡觉，埃德蒙睡在珊莎旁边的大床上，两人之间只隔着床单。

埃德蒙是一个很好的同床者，他安静地睡着，但是在毯子下面散发着热量。

也许，在日出之前，在仍然寒冷的黑暗中醒来，在他身边是一件令人愉快的事情。

她一定是学会了信任他，如果她能让自己在他身边这样入睡的话？

* * *

乌鸦是维斯特洛人常见的、说不出话来的鸟，但它携带的信件是由艾莉亚亲手写成的; 她随意的潦草笔迹是明白无误的。

南方有麻烦了，上面写着。 瑞齐族攻击了风暴之地。 多恩已经派出了他们的旗帜，但詹德利已经失去了一半的旧克朗兰，布龙准备下一步攻击我们的叔叔。

谷地不会回应我们的乌鸦。

你会派人来帮忙吗？

珊莎的第一个念头是什么也不做，她在山谷的表弟有这个权利。 北方不能再损失更多的人员，更多的补给，因为距离第一次春季收成的积雪还有几个月的时间。 早春是最艰难的时期，那时食品店正处于最低谷。 善良是一种即使是强者也难以承受的弱点; 它曾经让她的家庭付出了几乎所有的代价。

让南方照顾好自己。

这是她的第一个念头; 然后她抬起头来，看见埃德蒙正在看着她，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了关切。

“南方有麻烦，”听了他的问题，她不情愿地说。 “艾莉亚寄了一封信——她和露西都很好，但是他们无意中卷入了一场战争。”

埃德蒙用牙齿吸了一口气。

“你要派多少人去? ” 然后他更仔细地看着她，他的表情变了。 ”“你是南方的盟友，是吗？ 你发过誓要帮忙吗? ”

珊莎故意把信折起来，离开了房间，留下了贪婪的人和听话的学士。 她没有等着看埃德蒙是否在她身后，但当她停在墙上时，他已经在那里了。

“是的，”她最后说。 ”在君临铁王座的残骸前，八位国王宣布独立，并发誓互相帮助对抗敌人——但是，当国王们最大的敌人是彼此时，我又该帮助谁呢？ 多恩已经在另一场政变中取代了国王; 亚拉 · 格雷乔伊没有在维斯特洛进行突袭，但她又带着她的舰队向东进发了，众神只知道她在那里做什么，或者她回来后会做什么。 现在这个该死的布龙正在做我们都应该知道他会做的事情，而且比我们给他的还要多。”

埃德蒙张开嘴想说话，但珊莎摇了摇头; 她还没说完。

“也许这是不对的，但是他是一个强大的国王，无论是詹德利 · 拜拉席恩还是我的叔叔埃德慕 · 塔利都不能这么说。 詹德利太善良，艾德慕太软弱。 我为什么要冒着北境的危险去帮助他们呢? 如果他们回来的时候，我可能会在铁种人面前显得很脆弱，或者我在谷地的表兄弟面前显得很脆弱，甚至在我自己的封臣面前，如果他们认为我是在白白浪费生命的话。”

我为什么要拿你冒险呢？她几乎要问道，然后在这些话还没有说出口之前就把嘴闭上了。

“如果纳尼亚乞求你的帮助呢? ” 爱德蒙平静地问她。 “如果卡洛曼再次进攻，或者台尔玛，我们呼吁你们的士兵帮助保护我们的边境? ”

珊莎转过头去，什么也没说。埃德蒙的脸色苍白，嘴唇薄薄的，没有血色。

“如果我能做到这一点，我会派出援助，”珊莎最后说。 “如果我们有人手和补给。 但是我现在不能把援助送到南方去，现在春天还太早。 这对北境来说风险太大了。”

“我们会给你送吃的，”埃德蒙说。 “不仅仅是为了我们的联盟，而是因为这是正确的。 因为你在这里快饿死了，我们可以帮你！ 这里还有战士，白港还有船只。 如果你愿意，你可以派人南下。 你妹妹在为她的朋友而战! ”

“我妹妹永远不会玩权力和统治的游戏。善良是软弱。”

几个星期以来，埃德蒙第一次伸手触摸她，用自己的手捂住她的手。

“你真的这么认为吗，珊莎? 你真的认为统治就是这样吗? ”

珊莎拉开了她的手。

“我不想这么做，”她轻声说。“但我学会了。这是生存的唯一方法。”

埃德蒙那天晚上没有去吃饭。 霍尔·弗罗斯特一个人陪着她回房间，一个人躺在她身边的床上。

“你也在生我的气吗? ”珊莎平静地问她。

霍尔·弗罗斯特用头碰了碰珊莎的膝盖，然后跳到了她身边的床上，把头伸到了她的大腿上，她那毛茸茸的大爪子在床边晃来晃去。

“他不是生气，只是伤心。”

“对我失望吗? ” 珊莎开玩笑地说，轻轻地，但是她的喉咙里哽咽着，很难说出话来。

霍尔弗罗斯特没说什么。

“他不知道这里是什么样子，”珊莎最后说。 “他不明白，这些王国是如何在战争中一次又一次地把对方撕成碎片的。 我们什么都不是，只是一些伟大事物的残余。 也许，在另一个世界，情况会有所不同，但在这个世界，我们是如此残忍… … ”

霍尔弗罗斯特的眼睛是闭着的，她看上去好像在睡觉。 也许正是这一点给了珊莎说话的勇气。

“我的第一个未婚夫杀了我的父亲，只是出于怨恨，而我却眼睁睁地看着他死去。 我那时十三岁。 他是个国王，他经常在他的宫廷前扒光我的衣服，让他的骑士们在他们笑的时候打我。 我以为我的兄弟会救我，但他自己的盟友破坏了客人谋杀他的权利，我的母亲和他一起。 然后那些杀害我家人的人把我和他们的亲戚，国王的叔叔结婚了。 我觉得自己很幸运，因为他从未和我上过床，但我的第二任丈夫弥补了这一点。 他是个怪物，是我见过的最坏的人… … 他喜欢伤害别人，杀死他们。 他用狗追赶那些惹他不高兴的女仆，活活剥了她们的皮。 当我和哥哥从他手中夺回临冬城时，我把他拿去喂他自己的狗。 你必须和他们一样残忍，一样强，才能在这个世界上生存… … ”

她哭了，她意识到远处。她感觉到霍尔弗罗斯特粗糙的舌头在她的脸颊上摩擦。

霍尔弗罗斯特说: “生活不仅仅是生存，小可爱。” 她的眼睛是那么的忧伤，那么的善良。 “你还爱你的兄弟姐妹，不是吗？ 你爱你的土地，你的家园，你的人民… … ”

“是的，”珊莎流着泪说。 “我知道。 这就是为什么我必须是坚强的，残忍的，这样我才能保护他们… … ”

“库布林，”霍尔弗罗斯特又说了一遍，没有别的意思。 她没有责备珊莎，也没有试图动摇她。 但是那个漫长的夜晚她一直和珊莎在一起。

* * *

早晨，珊莎来到埃德蒙身边，她的头发整齐地编成辫子，肩上披着厚厚的一层皮毛。 她的眼睛干涩。

“我已经召集了旗帜，”她告诉他，感到寒冷、空虚、遥远。 “我只能给你三千人，不能再多。”

他盯着她，好像从来没有见过她似的。“珊莎? ”

“尽可能地保护城镇和小城镇的居民。 艾莉亚正前往梅登普尔，你可以从白港出发，在那里与她会合，去追赶波隆的军队，无论他是向北转向河流，还是向南返回风暴之地。”

他只是盯着她，眼睛黑暗而柔软。 然后他走上前去，把她的手放在他的手里。 亲吻她戴着手套的指关节。

“珊莎，我会把它们还给你的，我发誓。我会回来的… … ”

“不要，”她严厉地打断我，“不要向我许下你不知道能否遵守的诺言。”

我受不了了。

他点点头，什么也没说，但是她仍然从他的眼睛里看到了希望。

她没有看着他骑马离开。

* * *

几个星期过去了。 几个月。 珊莎在艾莉亚回来之前独自在临冬城生活了一年… … 这不会有什么不同，她不会让它有什么不同。

这一次有来自艾丽亚的乌鸦，好消息写在她自己的手里，甚至从一群受伤的北方人送回家恢复的话。 珊莎仍然不敢相信她的家人还活着，直到她亲自站在临冬城的城墙上，看到骑士们从北方的旗帜下走来。 灰狼，斧头，美人鱼，熊..。

领头的是三个骑手，一只斑点灰猫在他们旁边跑。

珊莎等待着，双手紧握到痛苦的地步，直到那些人足够接近她，她才跑开。

她的妹妹，她妹妹的情人，她的丈夫。他们还活着，他们还活着，他们会回到她身边..。

她先拥抱了艾莉亚，她妹妹的胳膊紧紧地掐住她的呼吸。

然后她转向埃德蒙。 他看起来疲惫不堪，嘴角附近有一道新的薄薄的伤疤，但他还活着… ..。

她投入他的怀抱，使她自己和他一样感到惊奇。

“我很高兴你回来了，”她沙哑地说。他朝她微笑，那双可爱的黑眼睛温柔地看着她。

“我也是，我想你，珊莎… … ”

她靠过来吻了他。 他的嘴柔软、温暖、松弛，一开始带着惊讶，但是后来他回吻了她，他是她从未尝过的甜。

“我爱你，”当他们分开的时候，他对着她的耳朵说，然后惊讶地向后抽搐着，脸颊涨得通红。

珊莎只是无助地朝他微笑。 他让她再次感到温柔、温暖和希望——她非常想念他，而他又回到了她身边——

“我也爱你，”她说。她最后一次感到如此轻松、如此快乐是什么时候？

他又吻了一下，又快又甜。

然后，她拉着他的手，带着她的丈夫回家。


End file.
